


The Omega's Oath

by JudeMathis



Series: The Omega Series [1]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood, Blood and Gore, Fights, M/M, Mpreg, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude Mathis is an omega from the Mathis family being the only son from the head family and pack leaders who are his parents. Omegas must be picked by an Alpha to be their mate. Will Jude get picked by an Alpha? What happens when he meets Alfred Vint Svent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information

**Omegas:** A lone wolf who exists without a pack or Alpha. They are considered weaker than other wolves because they aren't apart of a pack 

 **Alpha:** Leader of the wolves who is the strongest, powerful, and most lethal variety of wolf. 

**Abilities:**

  * heightened senses
  * accelerated healing
  * enhanced agility/strength
  * pain/memory transference 
  * can make themselves undetectable - hides scent
  * can sense illness



**Weakness:**

  * Wolfsbane
  * Mountain Ash
  * Lunar Eclipse - powerless during lunar eclipse 



**Minor Weakness:**

  * can lose control under full moon 
  * Hecatolite can block effects of moon - disrupt natural cycle of transformation
  * bites, scratches, and other wounds from alpha won't heal quickly as other injuries
  * intense pain of steady application of low amp electricity can keep werewolves weak and in human form
  * mistletoe is poison to human/werewolves 



**Eyes:  
**

  * Alpha - red
  * Omegas are born with their eye color
  * blue is when an innocent life has been taken 



**Alphas:**  Alvin, Gaius, and Milla 

 **Omegas:** Jude and Ludger 

 **Ship:** JudeAlvin, mention of Ludger x Gaius 

 

**Packnames:**

  * Crimson Water - Alvin
  * Scarlet Eyes - Gaius
  * Dawn Peak - Milla 



**Characters:**

  * Jude
  * Balan
  * Alvin
  * Milla
  * Gaius 
  * Ludger
  * Elize
  * Elle
  * Rowen 
  * Julius
  * Teepo
  * Gilland 
  * more to come



**Territory locations:**

  * Rieze Maxia - Gaius
  * Elympios - Alvin
  * Nia Khera - Milla



**Palace Names:**

  * Armathain Castle - Alvin
  * Perlington Castle - Gaius
  * Bruckstone Castle - Milla 



**Armathain:**

  * Japanese style castle with gardens and koi ponds. Plenty of rooms with stables and an armory with living quarters for soldiers also. Located in Elympios. 



 


	2. The Amber-Eyed Baby

It was the early morning as a small castle with a black and white design could be seen. The mist was moving throughout the air since it was a cool morning, but warm air was starting to appear. The castle that belonged to the Mathis family was silent at the moment since the members of the household were asleep. This family is known for their ability of healing and martial arts. These abilities have been in this pack for a very long time passed down through the generations. The head of the clan is Derrick and Ellen Mathis who are expecting a baby which is their first child. Ellen was looking forward to the day of when the baby would be born. She was hoping that their child would be a boy since that was what she wanted their first child to be. It would be nine months until the baby that Ellen was carrying would be born, but this birth was one that the entire pack was looking forward to. This child was coming from the leaders who most likely would play an important role at some point in his life. 

Nine months passed by as Ellen carried the baby to full term without any complications. It was a quiet cool misty morning around five as there was the sound of people moving around in a hurry. Ellen had finally gone into labor showing that it was time for the baby to come into the world. It was going to be a long few hours before the baby would be arriving. Derrick ended up staying with Ellen the entire time she was in labor since he wanted to be there for her. Hours passed by throughout the day before it soon was around two o'clock in the afternoon. That was when Ellen had to start pushing since the baby was ready to come out. Derrick held onto her hand speaking to her to help her stay calm as the doctor was there to help. Time passed by before the sound of crying was heard as their child was laying in the doctor's arms. The doctor went to go clean the baby up after cutting the umbilical cord. The baby who was a boy like Ellen wanted continued to cry before he got wrapped up in a warm blanket. Their son got placed into Ellen's arms as she started to rock him while humming to quiet the crying. It didn't take long for the crying to stop before he opened his eyes revealing the pretty color of amber. Ellen smiled at her son before she kissed his forehead

"I will call him Jude, it came to me right when I saw him." 

The Mathis family finally had a heir for the pack that would help with making the family line grow. This amber-eyed baby will have a path of follow though once he reaches the age of eighteen. What will be waiting for him at the end of that path though? Only time will tell for what future will have for Jude though especially when he reaches the age of adulthood. 


	3. The Armathain Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo is the picture of Alvin's palace, found here ----> http://img15.deviantart.net/0b27/i/2012/146/f/5/japanese_palace_by_yukiitarou-d515wya.jpg

**Jude's pov**

I let out a small sigh as I was sitting in the wagon curled up into myself staying away from the other omegas that I was traveling with. This is the type of scene that I have been looking at once I reached the age of sixteen to find an alpha to become their mate. It is the choice of the alpha though to pick as who they want to be their mate. I have met a few alphas already, but they either didn't like me or paid no attention to me at all. I knew that my parents would want me to find an alpha though since I was their only child. I leaned my head back feeling the movement from the wagon while I was ignoring the other omegas. They have been pushing me around though since they are a bit older and stronger then me making them have a higher authority over me. I closed my eyes for a moment waiting for the wagon to come to a stop. We were on the way to the next location of a single alpha that was apart of the Svent family. The placed that he lived at was the Armathain Palace that lived by a large body of water with Alvin being the ruler of Elympios. I was hoping that I would be picked by an alpha soon though because if that doesn't happen then I will be living as an outcast far away from my family and other werewolves. 

**Alvin's pov**

I let out a small sigh as I was sitting in my resting area by my favorite garden. Balan came to tell me that more omegas would be coming to visit for a few days once again. I groaned since I have been dealing with trying to find a mate for the past few months, but I haven't had any luck yet. I moved to get up to go tell some maids to get the rooms prepared since the omegas would be staying for about five days. I was hoping that I would be able to find the one that will be someone who I will want to spend time with. I looked out the window that I passed by thinking to myself during that time 

"Will I be able to find the right one this time?" 

**Jude's pov**

I soon felt the carriage start to slow down as I pushed the cover aside to look outside. I saw the palace up ahead seeing it sit there in its glory as the smell of water filled my nose. I let out a small sigh and tucked my head back in since we were approaching the palace. I had no idea on what kind of person Alvin was though or if he was going to be different from the other alphas that I've met. I leaned against the wall of the wagon once again as I heard a shout come from the outside 

"Open the gates!" 

I didn't move from my spot while the other omegas were sitting down since we weren't allowed to show our faces to anyone at the moment. I heard the sound of the gate opening as the wagon entered the courtyard before it soon came to a stop while I stayed inside. There were a few seconds of silence before a voice was heard from outside the white cover of the wagon 

"Welcome to the Armathain Palace, omegas. I hope that you all will enjoy the time that you all when staying here. Now, let's get you all inside and settled before meeting the ruler of this household." 

I saw that a man with sandy brown hair was standing there once the back of the wagon got opened. I climbed out of the wagon following the unknown man inside of the palace. The inside of the palace had wooden floors with many sliding doors that probably lead to all kinds of different rooms. The man who introduced himself as Balan soon placed us into the rooms that we would be staying in during the time that we would be staying here. I let out a small breath as I moved to lay down on the bed to relax for a bit. Balan did tell us that we would be meeting Alvin in about an hour though since they wanted us to rest before the meeting because of how long we have been traveling to reach the palace. 


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo is what Jude's pendant looks like

**Jude's pov**

Balan soon showed up once again since it was time for us to meet the alpha of this household. We were placed into a room as I went to go sit down away from the other omegas since they would bully me as to them that I was the weakest link. I let out a small sigh as I went to look at the necklace that I had which was a blue jeweled pendant. It did help me calm down since I had gotten it from a really good friend of mine even though I hadn't seen them in years. I leaned my head back against the wall as I did wrap my arms around my legs in wait. The other omegas were in the middle of the room talking to each other as I could see the sneers across their faces. The greed from those three had appeared as I knew why since they don't want to do this for their families. They only care for themselves since I did remember the conservation that they had about their greed. I let out a sigh leaning my head back against the wall once again just wanting to get this over with. I doubt that I would be the one picked though since I figured that this alpha would be selective on who he was looking for as a mate. 

**Alvin's pov**

I sighed as I followed Balan to the room that was holding the omegas at the moment. I looked up at the door before Balan opened it for me revealing the inside of the room. I moved to make my way inside seeing that there were four omegas in front of me. Three of them were laying on the floor talking to each other as the fourth omega who had amber eyes and black hair was sitting far away from the rest of them. I nodded at them for a moment then asked Balan quietly 

"Who is the one in the corner?" 

He nodded and handed me a file that was over the omega who had caught my attention right when I got into the room. The omega's name was Jude Mathis who came from the town of Leronde with his parents being Derrick and Ellen Mathis. He was from the family that was well-known for their abilities of healing and martial arts. Jude was their only son so it was obvious on why he was here since this was the best way to carry on the line of his family. I handed the files back to Balan after looking over the rest of them seeing that the other three were from greedy families. I then brought my gaze back to the omegas before I started to speak 

"Welcome to my home, I do hope that you enjoy your time here and possibly one of you will be picked to become my mate. I'm Alfred Vint Svent, but you can just call me Alvin. I know that Balan told you the rules of my household while you all are in my care and what will be happening for the next few days. I will be spending random times of the day with you all, but don't feel stressed while you are here." 

I nodded at Balan who called one of the first omegas for me to visit with for a few hours. I let out a small sigh before I did look up at Jude sing him still sitting in the same spot. I was hoping that the conservation with the other three omegas would go by quickly since I felt the urge to talk to him. I didn't really know why, but I seriously wanted to speak with him. I could feel a connection though with this young omega already even though we didn't know anything about each other at all. 

**Jude's pov**

The moment that I saw the alpha named Alvin come in was when I felt the strange feeling coming from inside of my chest. I didn't know why, but I wanted to be close to him while getting the chance to know him. I had to hold myself back from wanting to run over to him though since it would be considered disrespectful. I let out a small sigh leaning my head back once more waiting for my turn to visit with Alvin. I knew that it would be a few good hours before I would get the chance to talk to him. I closed my eyes while wrapping my hand around the pendant once more hoping that my meeting with Alvin would go perfectly fine. 


	5. Jude's Meeting

**Balan's pov**

I had checked the time seeing that it was time for Alvin to visit with the last omega for the day. I went back to the room that I had left the omegas in to go get Jude. I had a feeling that Alvin was going to enjoy talking to this young omega since I did see on how my cousin looked at him earlier. I got to the room as Jude was the last one sitting in there since the other two had gone back to their rooms

"Come along Jude, it is your turn to visit with Alvin." 

He nodded and walked over to me as I did smile at him before I started to lead him to where Alvin was waiting at. I was hoping that my cousin will find his visit with Jude enjoyable and maybe he will be the one that will become Alvin's mate. 

**Alvin's pov**

I was sitting in the garden groaning mentally to myself since I could tell already that these first three omegas weren't going to work for me. The omega that was talking to me at the moment was from a greedy family like the first two omegas were that I spoke to. I was hoping that Balan would get here with the fourth omega so I could get the one out of my sight. That was when I heard the sound of footsteps approaching before I looked up seeing Balan and the omega that caught my attention earlier had arrived. I thought to myself seeing that the omega I wanted to talk to had finally arrived 

"Thank goodness." 

Balan smiled lightly at me 

"Alvin, this is Jude Mathis who has just joined the travels on finding an alpha." 

I nodded as the third omega moved to stand up to go leave with Balan as I motioned to Jude 

"Take a seat Jude, make yourself comfortable." 

I saw Jude nod before he moved to sit down on one of the pillows that were laying around in the sitting area. Balan did leave to take the other omega back to their room leaving me alone with Jude so that we could talk. I smiled lightly as I gave Jude a drink while there was food set out for us so that we could have a relaxed setting. I never wanted the omegas that I've visited with to have a uncomfortable feeling since there have been times that the omegas have been uncomfortable. I could feel the feeling from when I saw him earlier once again as I did give him  a smile to reassure him 

"We are just going to talk and you can tell me anything that you want to. I will be asking you a few questions though which are really simple ones so you don't have to worry about panicking for you answers, all right?" 

He nodded as he had the cup in-between his hands 

"All right Alvin, I will try and answer them the best that I can." 

I nodded as I did place my hand on his knee to calm him down and reassure him 

"Just be yourself, you don't have to try to impress me. I would like to know the real you instead of forcing yourself to be someone else." 

I gave him a smile as a small blush had appeared across his cheeks which did make him look a lot cute during that moment. I was hoping that I would be able to get to know Jude more though since I was interested in him. There was a connection that I could feel with him better then when I was talking to the other omegas. I don't really know why I was feeling like this, but there was just something about Jude that made me want to get to know him better. 

**Jude's pov**

I had moved to lay down on the comfortable pillows as I placed the cup down while I was speaking with Alvin. I made the decision to tell me everything that I could while I was visiting with him during the time that I had to visit with him. I told him that I was the only child from the Mathis family with my parents being Ellen and Derrick Mathis. I am a smart child for my age with the love of reading books while wanting to learn new things when I get the chance to. I like to go outside on the days when it is nice to where I could stay out there for hours without a care in the world sometimes unless something is bothering me. I continued to visit with Alvin tell him everything that he wanted to know about me. He did end up holding my hand at one point during the time that we were talking which did cause me to blush slightly. His hand felt warm against mine which did make me relax a lot more since I could stay comfortable around him. I didn't want to leave his side, but I knew that our talking to each other for awhile will be limited. It was unknown on when he will make his decision on who is going to be his mate. The other omegas and I will have to wait for a week to see on what Alvin's decision is going to be. 

**Alvin's pov**

The days come to an end after speaking to the omegas for the first time as there was only one conservation that I enjoyed the most. I did enjoy talking with Jude though and I could feel that there was a connection between us already. I just hope that the other conservations with those greedy omegas go by quickly since my mind is set on Jude already. I am going to pick Jude to be my mate though since he just has something that the other three omegas lack. 

 


	6. Alvin's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo is idea for the throne room, the throne chairs match each other)

** **

**Jude's pov**

I let out a small breath as I was in the room that I had been staying in getting ready for what would be happening today. It was at the end of the week as today was the day that Alvin would be making his decision on who was going to be his mate. The last few days of spending time with Alvin, but no one had any idea on which omega he was going to pick. Rumors had been going around that he had already made his decision by the third day since there was one omega that he took a liking to. I let out a small breath so I could calm my nerves while one of the pack members was helping me get ready. I held my arms up for them as the sash around my waist to hold the kimono that I was wearing. Today would be the day on if I would become the omega that will be Alvin's mate or leave this place behind to never see him again. I just hope that whoever Alvin picks to have by his side is someone that he will enjoy the life as an immortal wolf with. 

I soon had everything prepared to go to the throne room where the entire pack and Alvin would be waiting at. I was going to be brought to the throne room soon by Balan in about thirty minutes to see on what would be Alvin's finally decision. The decision that Alvin will be making will either change my life if I am picked to be his or I will leave to continue this journey to find an alpha who wants me to be theirs. 

**Alvin's pov**

I let out a small breath as I was in the throne room already waiting for the pack and the omegas to arrive. I had made the final decision on which omega I would pick to become mine. My decision was made by the end of the third day since this omega was different from the others. I did like everything about him and we had bonded just from the days that we spent with each other. This omega and I then would go through the ceremony later on as I would be claiming him as mine. I know that this omega is a perfect match for me since the other three had greedy hearts because of their families who only cares for themselves. I will protect him with my life though since no one is going to hurt the one that is going to join this pack as my mate. 

**Jude's pov**

Balan soon arrived after those thirty minutes passed by to bring us to the throne room to see Alvin and the rest of the pack. I couldn't help by feeling nervous though while the other three omegas just looked bored since they only wanted money. We followed Balan down the long hallway as my feet traveled over the red carpet that was underneath my shoes. We did come to a stop after a few minutes as a pair of large wood doors colored a beautiful dark brown with gold design was standing in front of me. The doors then started to open with a loud creak revealing the inside of the throne room showing the pack and Alvin who was sitting in his throne. There was another throne chair sitting next to him that was empty which one of us would be sitting in. 

I entered the room with Balan and the other omegas while the doors closed behind us with the sound of wood hitting each other. I soon found myself bowing down on one knee in front of Alvin as he would be telling everyone his decision. The room was quiet as he did start to speak to tell the entire room about his decision while he stood up from his throne 

"I have made the decision on the one that is going to fill this chair and the position of being my mate. I am very fond of this omega from day one since there is something different about him while he has what the other three omegas lack. I know that this omega will bring the peace, care, and love that this place does need." 

Alvin went quiet after that as he did walk down the stairs walking to where we were sitting at. The room was quiet during that time before I did feel Alvin place his hand underneath my chin gently. I looked up at him once he pulled my face up as he gave me that smile I saw this past week 

"Please stand up, Jude." 

I nodded as Alvin took my hand while I got up from the floor before he did put his arm around my waist. I stayed next to him as I heard the next words leave his lips 

"This omega is the one who I have picked as my mate, you will accept him as my mate. Jude is going to be apart of our family from now on." 

I stayed close to Alvin as the other omegas didn't look happy since I had been picked by Alvin. They got escorted out of the room since the wagon was already there to take them away. I knew that I wouldn't see them again, but I didn't care since I was with Alvin now. I wouldn't leave his side no matter what since I didn't want to be away from him. I would be spending the rest of my life with him though which was all that I wanted since I already cared for Alvin because of how much we have bonded over this past week. 


	7. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo shows the mark that is going to be on Jude's back

**Jude's pov**

I had woken up by Alvin the next morning once the preparations for the ceremony was in order. Today, I would become a member of the pack and the mark that showed I belonged to Alvin placed among my skin. Once the ceremony was complete, I would go through the second part of the ceremony being claimed by Alvin. I did get out of the bed before I went to get ready with the help of one of the pack members once again. I was nervous though since this would be the first ceremony that I would be going through. I let out a small breath as I finished getting my kimono on with the helped of the pack member named Ichiro. The kimono that I was wearing had been picked out by Alvin since he thought that the color would fit me. The color of the kimono was a golden brown with white flowers along the sleeves and on the front of it while the sash was a creamy white color that was close in color to the flowers. I was ready for the ceremony as it would be one of the steps that I would be taking to officially become Alvin's mate. I left the room with Ichiro making my way to the throne room once more since that was where the ceremony would be taking place. I soon found myself standing at the familiar doors that belonged to the throne room. I stood there for a few seconds before the doors did open showing the rest of the pack and Alvin who was sitting among his throne. I entered the room before kneeling down in front of the throne since I was still at the omega status at the moment. The room was silent for a few seconds before Alvin moved to stand up speaking 

"An important ceremony will be happening today as we bring this omega into our pack and the one that will take the position as being my mate. I will claim him as mine after the park of the alpha gets placed upon his skin." 

Alvin's gaze met mine as he did show me his hand then he spoke once again 

"Jude Mathis, you are the one who I have picked to stand by my side as my mate for all eternity of our life together. Speak your oath of promise to this pack and myself to show where your loyalty lies." 

I nodded while I stayed sitting down on the floor while I started to speak for everyone to hear

"I offer myself up to you and the pack, I will protect and lead the peace when the time calls for it. I will provide a family and mother any children that need someone to turn to. This is my oath to you and I will never break it even if someone tries to force me to. I will forever be yours and stay by your side as a member of your family and pack holding the position of being your mate." 

I finished my oath as I looked up at Alvin once I completed giving it since it was a important promise during this ceremony. He nodded as I saw the gentle smile grace his lips 

"The oath has been completed, it is time to place the mark of an alpha upon his skin to show who he belongs to." 

I stayed in the kneeling position on the ground as I watched Alvin pick up a heated iron that was ready already since the mark has to be burned on our skin. The upper part of my kimono got removed from my shoulders showing my bare back to everyone. A cloth was placed in-between my teeth so I could bite down onto it as my arms got held so I wouldn't move from the spot I was sitting at. 

Alvin did move to walk over to me holding the iron as he stood behind me while his voice enter my ears 

"This mark will show that he is apart of his pack and my mate. He will forever stay as a member of this family and help lead in our time of need." 

I kept myself still before I felt the burning pain against my shoulder blade as I bit down onto the cloth to hold back the painful scream that was wanting to come out. The hot metal stayed against my skin for about fifteen seconds then pulled away as I could feel myself shaking from the pain. I was in a lot of pain while it was a bit hard to tell what was going on around me at the moment. I heard apart of Alvin's muffled voice 

"Get... pain... bandages." 

My vision was getting blurry before I did smell the familiar scent of Alvin fill my senses. I closed my eyes after that as my vision faded into darkness as I did know that everything would be fine since Alvin would watch over me. 

**Alvin's pov**

I soon had Jude laying back in the bedroom as he had been given a painkiller and the mark bandages. He was going to be in pain for a few days, but i knew that it wasn't going to last forever. I was sitting down on the bed next to him waiting for him to wake up and keeping ahold of his hand watching over him and making sure that the mark wouldn't get infected. 


	8. The Claming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature/Sexual Content warning- don't like, don't read!

** **

**Jude's pov**

My eyes flickered a bit one morning as I felt myself coming around while I was getting my senses back. I could smell Alvin's scent on the sheets with soft fabric laying underneath my skin. There was also fabric laying over my chest that was helping me stay warm. I didn't have any idea on if I was alone or not though as I did k now that I was in the bedroom. The thought that I had been wondering about of in I was going to be alone or no was soon answered since something cold did touch my forehead. I then heard the sound of voices talking 

"Finally went down... Infection gone also... Does still need to rest though." 

My eyes flickered a bit once more before I did open them then glanced around the room for a moment seeing that I was in the bedroom. I shifted a bit before I did wince slightly as I felt Alvin put his hands gently on my shoulders 

"Take it easy Jude, you still need to rest. Don't push yourself." 

I looked up at him and nodded as he did place a kiss against my forehead to let me know that everything was fine. He did smile at me though 

"Let's get you some food, I bet that you are hungry." 

I nodded as I stayed laying down on the bed while I spoke 

"Thank you Alvin, I could use something to eat." 

Alvin did nod as another kiss was place against my forehead before he went to tell one of the pack members to bring me some food to eat. I did move to sit up leaning back against the pillows as Alvin did take a seat next to me. I gave him a smile as I did take ahold of his hand before Alvin spoke 

"I'm glad that you are doing better, you did scare me at one point though since your fever got so high. I'm relieved that you did pull through this though." 

I rubbed my thumb gently against his thumb that I was holding onto still 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Alvin. I never want to scare you at all." 

He did kiss my hand as he squeezed it back while he gave me a smile filled with relief 

"It's fine Jude, you are here with me and that is what I care about the most." 

I nodded as our foreheads did touch each other for a moment whir I closed my eyes with a small smile. That was when the sound of footsteps were heard with a voice 

"I brought the food for Jude, sir." 

Alvin pulled his forehead back as he did nod which told the pack member to bring the tray of the food over. I took the tray and nodded my thanks before went to eat as Alvin had laid down. I could tell that he was tired as I ran my fingers through his hair gently. He did lean into my touch while he closed his eyes 

"Rest up Alvin, I will wake you if you are needed." 

He nodded slightly as I continued to run my fingers through his hair to help him get to sleep. It didn't take very long for Alvin to fall asleep as his soft breathing did fill the air. I went back to eating letting him get the rest that he obviously did need probably because of him watching over me. 

A good week did fully pass by as Alvin wanted me to be completely healed before the claiming. This was the second part of the ceremony for me to officially become his mate. I had to be claimed by him through sex since it was the best way to have his scent on me. Today was the day that I was going to be claimed by him since the date had been set. I was in the room at the moment while the pack member Ichiro was helping me once more. He was helping me get the robe on that I had to wear I had to wear since it was the only thing that I was allowed to wear during the ceremony. Alvin would have to wait until I was finished while I would be claimed in the bedroom. I was a bit nervous since this was something that I hadn't dealt with before. The thin robe got tired around my waist by the sash as everything was complete for the ceremony. Ichiro did bow at me before I was soon left alone in the bedroom as I had to wait for Alvin. I let out a small breath while I wen to sit down on the bed in wait since Ichiro would go tell Alvin that everything was ready. I leaned my head back for a moment before the door did open to the room as I saw Alvin standing there. He did smile at me as he closed the door making sure that we had privacy for the rest of the night. He sat down on the bed as I was leaning against the pillows then he looked up at me with this piercing orange-red eyes. A smile did grace his lips once more 

"It's going to be okay Jude, I know that you are nervous. It will be okay though, I promise." 

I nodded while I did look up at me since I knew that I could trust Alvin. His words did help me calm down though before his hand was resting against my cheek as he rubbed his thumb gently across my skin. I leaned into his touch as I did close my eyes for a second before his lips were suddenly placed against mine. Alvin was kissing me in a gentle matter before I did start to kiss him back causing him to smile against my lips. He rested his hand against my thing for a moment rubbing his thumb against my skin. Our lips continued to touch as his hand found its way to the sash that was holding the robe together. I continued to kiss him back still as Alvin did untie the sash while he moved the robe away from my skin. He did pull away from the kiss as he looked at me while he brushed his fingers against my skin in a gentle manner 

"You're beautiful, you know that?" 

I did blush from his words as he placed his lips against my neck moving them against my skin. I closed my eyes leaning into his touch feeling his lips move against my neck. I did tilt my head back a bit as I let out a small moan since he did start to suck on my neck. The moans escaped my lips still from Alvin sucking and gently biting down on my skin. My eyes flickered some asI felt the movement of his lips against my neck still moaning because of how it felt. The robe had been pulled down to my shoulders while Alvin placed one more bite against my skin. I let out another moan before I did pull away while he moved me to where I was leaning back against the pillows. He did give me that famous smile that I had seen many times already during the time that we have spent together. 

Alvin was still kissing Jude at the moment before he did place his hand around Jude's length. A moan was heard against the kiss coming from Jude since he was getting rubbed by Alvin. Moans continued to leave Jude's lips as the kiss did come to a stop as their lips pulled away from each other. A louder moan filled the air as Jude did tilt his head back against the pillows because of the new sense of pleasure that he was feeling. Alvin had moved from leaning over him as he placed his mouth around Jude's length while he had placed his mouth around him as he started to suck. Load moans filled the air since he wasn't able to hold them back as his eyes flickered. Alvin moved his tongue against his member causing Jude to moan louder as he felt the pleasure overwhelming him slightly. His amber eyes were flickering before Jude did hit his release causing Alvin to swallow while he did lick Jude's member still. 

He was soon leaning over Jude once more while he had started to finger him. Jude's eyes were flicking with his head tilted back moaning because of the movement from Alvin's fingers. He was stuck in the feeling of pleasure though letting out loud breathy moans from each thrust that Alvin made with his fingers. He went to kiss Jude once more after he pulled his fingers out leaning over him as they were both fully unclothed. Alvin moved Jude's legs slightly during the kiss as he was soon sitting in-between his legs. He did look up at Jude for a moment as they kissed rubbing his hip to help him calm down. He could tell that Jude was nervous which didn't surprise him since omegas were kept as virgins for the alpha. Their lips continued to move against each other as Alvin moved closer to Jude pressing their bodies together. A small moan that was muffled by Alvin's lips was as he had pressed his length against Jude's entrance moving to enter him. 

Jude let out another muffled moan as Alvin had started to move into him. Moans were heard against Alvin's lips who was slowly moving into Jude since he was being gentle. Jude was feeling the pleasure from the thrusts that he felt coming from Alvin as he wasn't resisting them. He did pull away from the kiss letting out another moan 

"You don't have to hold back, Alvin." 

Alvin did look down at Jude as he asked 

"Are you sure about that?" 

He nodded and placed his arms around Alvin's neck moving closer to him 

"I'm sure, I want you to." 

Alvin gave a nod and went to kiss Jude for a moment before he did start to thrust harder into Jude. A loud gasp did escape Jude's lips who tilted his head back feeling the sudden change of the thrusts. His body trembled slightly with the intense pleasure from each thrust that Alvin was putting into him. 

Their bodies moved together as moans and gasps filled the air that were escaping Jude's lips. His eyes  did flicker from each pleasure-filled thrust that was moving into him as Alvin placed his hands on both sides of Jude to support himself. Jude moved his arms to his back as his legs wrapped around Alvin's waist. Jude did tilt his head back letting out a sudden pleasureful-filled shout 

"A...ah!" 

The thrusts had suddenly landed against's Jude spot that filled him with a sudden explosive pleasure. Alvin continued to move against Jude's spot causing him to gasp or let out shout of pleasure each time they landed against the area that was causing Jude the intense pleasure. They both weren't going to last that much longer as they were both breathing heavily while Alvin continued to thrust into Jude. Their lips met once more as Jude gave a muffled moan since he did feel Alvin coat his insides moving to ride out the rest of his orgasm as their panting breaths were being muffled by the kiss. 

**Alvin's pov**

Jude and I were soon laying down as he had his head resting against my chest with the blanket pulled over us while I had my arm wrapped around him. The room was quiet as there were no words needed and that we were both too tired to actually speak at the moment. I did look down at Jude after about five minutes as I smiled lightly placing a gentle kiss against his forehead since he had fallen asleep not being able to stay awake any longer. I did pull the blanket closer to us as I closed my eyes to go to sleep knowing that I wouldn't be waking up alone once morning arrives. 


	9. The Next Morning

** **

**(Photo is what their bedroom looks like)**

**Alvin's pov**

My eyes flickered open the next morning as I looked around the room for a moment. I shifted to lay a bit more comfortably before I did feel Jude move. I looked down at him seeing that he was still asleep causing myself to smile. I placed a gentle kiss against his forehead while rubbing his back gently watching him sleep. Jude probably was going to sleep for a few hours because of last night. I didn't mind laying like this with him though since I was comfortable. I was happy that Jude was here with me though since he was helping fill that empty void that I had. I continued to rub his back as I watched over him feeling the urge to protect him. My alpha side was coming through wanting to protect him to keep him safe from any danger that would come our way. No one would hurt Jude unless they wanted to feel my wrath if anyone tried to lay a hand on him. 

I placed another gentle kiss against his forehead while a sleepily sigh escaped Jude's lips. I looked down at him seeing that he was starting to wake up from his slumber. I smiled while Jude's eyes flickered open as he moved lifting his head up from my chest 

"Good morning sleepily." 

Jude shifted looking up at me as a drowsy smile appeared across his lips 

"Morning Alvin." 

I stroked his hair back gently causing him to lean into my touch with a smile. We soon got changed into our clothes since it was time for us to go eat breakfast. Balan would come to tell me what work I had to do today during that time since it was apart of his job as my advisor. I hope that I don't have to go through another meeting because they are terribly boring to me. I took Jude's hand heading to the dining hall so we could start our day together. Jude stayed close to me as it was his omega nature to stay close to the one that he was bonded to. I wrapped my arm around him knowing that he was nervous and afraid. Jude moved closer to me resting his head down against my shoulder staying as close as he could. It was going to take him a few days to adjust and calm down to everything that was around him. I knew that he will relax after a few days though as Jude was the jumpy type. We soon arrived at the dining hall moving to head inside smelling the food that had been brought out for us. I brought Jude inside pulling out a seat for him before taking a seat next to him. 

The food was placed down in front of us with drink as I nodded my thanks at the helpers. I smiled at Jude before ruffling his hair gently causing himself to lean into my touch 

"Eat up Jude, I know that you're hungry." 

Jude nodded with a smile 

"Okay Alvin." 

I smiled once more before I started to eat the meal with him while waiting for Balan to arrive. He would be here shortly since it usually doesn't take him that long to get here with the plans of what I would have to do today. I knew that there wasn't one thing that I didn't want to come bother me though. 

Gilland... He is a very serious threat to my pack even though we are family. I won't let him hurt anyone in my pack since everyone here is my true family to me. He especially won't get close to Jude or I will personally rip his throat out myself. No one will hurt my family even if that person trying to hurt them is my own blood. 

**Gilland's pov**

I clenched my fists after hearing the news about my nephew and his omega. I knew that I had to do something since I was the one that was supposed to be sitting in that throne leading the pack. My nephew was weak while I was strong with the power that I already have. A smile appeared across my lips as I moved to get up while I was going to send everyone a message. I will declare war on my nephew and take what rightfully should be mine since the murder of Alvin's father. I smirked while walking down the hallway 

"Let's have some fun, my dear nephew. This will be war between us, I'm afraid." 

 


	10. Cute Little Habits

**Alvin's pov**

A few weeks have passed by since I had made Jude my omega. I was happy though since I wasn't alone anymore as he was the reason that I had a smile on my face. I didn't want to be with anyone else as Jude was the perfect match for me. I started to notice a few habits that Jude had though which were actually pretty cute especially when he got all pouty. He enjoyed reading all kinds of different books, sleeping in as late as possible which can give him a very crazy bed head and a very adorable smile. He likes to learn about new things, got out into the town to see the area, or spend time in the garden. Jude was also good with children which showed that he would be a good mother to our future children. I couldn't wait to become a father though, but I knew that I couldn't rush Jude into it. It would have to wait until his body decided for him to go into heat. I was happy though because I had Jude in my life since I never felt this much joy and happiness before. I couldn't ask for anything more though as I didn't want anyone or anything to break the peace that we had. If any threats decided to appear, I would face them because I wasn't going to let anyone threaten and hurt Jude or my future children. There might be a lot of challenges along the way, but I knew that we would be able to get through them no matter what. 

**Jude's pov**

I had left the library after finding another book to read once again. The library had plenty for me to read so I knew that I wouldn't run out of books that quickly. I was going to find Alvin since it was getting close to lunch time and we were going to eat together like we promised to. He had been dealing with a lot of meetings the past few days because of the other alphas that had come by. It was apart of Alvin's life to handle these meetings because of him being the alpha of this estate. I had turned the corner as I realized that I took a wrong turn heading down a different hallway. I looked around for a second thinking of where I took the wrong turn at. I frowned slightly and rubbed the back of my head trying to think of my way back to where I needed to go. I was about to see if a guard was nearby before I sensed a unknown presence closet to me. I backed away because this presence felt intimidating and powerful like another alpha. My shoulders were trembling because of how this emotion felt making me want to cower away in fear. Alvin wasn't here as I felt unsafe, but I wanted to be in his arms. My feet couldn't move from this watchful presence whose eyes were digging into me. I was about to go find a place to hide before I felt an arm wrap around me. I jumped as Alvin's voice entered my ears causing me to look up at him 

"What's the matter, Jude? You look pale, are you feeling okay?" 

He placed his hand against my forehead as I nodded feeling better that Alvin was there 

"I'm okay, I just thought that someone was watching me. It must of been my imagination or something." 

Alvin nodded placing a gentle kiss on my forehead keeping me close 

"Let's go get some lunch, it will help you calm down." 

I nodded while Alvin kept his arm around me holding me close. I could feel the protectiveness though which was helping me relax. Alvin's presence was enough to help me forget about the scary presence that I felt earlier. I was hoping that whoever or whatever that presence belonged to wouldn't return. I didn't want Alvin or anyone that lived her to be harmed by the evil I felt. I knew one thing though was that Alvin would do everything in his power to keep his kingdom and family safe. 

**Gilland's pov**

I walked out of my nephew's home in pure anger and irritation. I wasn't thrilled by what he said to me though as I knew that I had to put my plan into action soon. I was going to find a way to make my nephew's kingdom fall though. I think that I will start with that little omega of his. I knew that if something tragic happened to that little brat who is one of the main threats for me to be able to take over the throne. The throne that was supposed to be mine in the first place.


	11. The First Attack

**Jude’s pov**

It had been a peaceful day so far as Alvin was busy dealing with a few things that needed his attention. I decided to walk around the castle for a bit wanting to get a better feel for it. This place was large and one could get lost in here depending on how well they actually know this place. I had gotten lost already and that was the last thing that I wanted to happen again. This place was my home so learning more about it would be a good idea. My life was here with Alvin now since I belonged to him, but I didn’t want it any other way. I was happy here and I knew that everything was going to be okay. This place was safe to start a family and one that I was looking for once it was time for me to have a child, but that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. I have to wait for my cycle to appear before having a child, but that was a day I was looking forward to. I just hope that Alvin will feel the same once that day comes. 

Letting out a small breath, I moved to go return the books to the library that I had just finished reading. I was also going to pick out a few more because of the interesting books that had been collected over the years. I knew that I never would be bored because of all the books that would keep me busy when Alvin was away handling certain things that needed his attention. I had to head down some stairs to get to the library since it was in a different wing of the castle, but I knew where it was. It probably was the only place that I could get to without getting lost at the moment. I greeted one of the guards before moving to head down the stairs to bring the books back to the large library. But that was when everything went wrong... 

There was a sudden sharp pain in my back before a hand on my back gave me a hard shove with a angry voice 

“I’m not letting my spot be taken that easily. I’m supposed to rule this place.” 

I felt myself hit the stairs hard causing more pain to radiate over my skin as my vision blurred a bit. A blurry figure did walk away though as it seemed that they were probably glaring at me for some reason. Everything felt heavy though as soon after the world around me just faded away with my last thought on the tip of my tongue 

“Alvin... help...” 

**Alvin’s pov**

Anger and worry filled every fiber of my being as I headed down the hallway to the bedroom because of the news that I got. Jude had been found, unconscious at the base of the stairs with a knife wound to the back, but it was unknown on who had attacked him. I would worry about finding his attacker after making sure that he was okay. Whoever did attack him though was going to pay, no one hurts my omega and gets away with it. Pushing the doors opened, I walked into the room seeing that Balan and the physician on hand were in the room. I was expecting the worse, but the words that I heard were reassuring 

“He’s okay, Alvin. Jude’s going to recover from this just fine.” 

I nodded letting out a sigh of relief before looking over at the bed. Jude was asleep probably from the painkillers that he had been given to help with any pain that he would feel later on. I moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, brushing Jude’s hair back gently who was resting on his side to avoid from bothering the injury that was on his back. I would find the one who did this though since they weren’t going to get away with hurting him especially if there would be another attempt to cause Jude harm. Balan probably noticed the look in my face as he nodded 

“We will find who did this, Alvin. The guards have been alerted about the situation already and have been told what to do to keep the both of you safe.” 

I nodded watching Jude’s sleeping face, knowing that he would be safe because of the extra precautions that Balan put in order. I didn’t want to lose Jude, he was an important person to me as the person who did this would have to face my wrath. I was going to sit with Jude until he woke up though since I didn’t want to leave him alone. I would do everything in my power to protect him even if it meant keeping him in my sights all day long. I wasn’t going to let this happen again..

**Jude’s pov**

My eyes felt heavy as I was laying on something comfortable which had the familiar scent that belonged to Alvin. It was enough to make me want to fall back asleep, but something was telling me to wake up instead. I felt a presence in the room that felt protective like they were watching over me for some reason. A sudden throb in my back caused me to give out a painful groan before a hand was holding mine 

“Jude? Are you okay?” 

My eyes flickered open at the sound of Alvin’s voice feeling the warmth from his hand that was holding mine. Our eyes met as there was a relieved, but exhausted look on his face which told me that he hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep lately. I was concerned since I didn’t want him to get sick from being unable to sleep properly 

“I’m okay, my back just hurt for a minute. You looked exhausted, you should rest.” 

Alvin rested his head against my shoulder, breathing in my scent for a moment 

“Okay Jude, but you have to stay with me. I’m leaving you alone okay?” 

I nodded snuggling into him slightly, knowing that Alvin wanted to protect me from whatever danger had attacked me earlier 

I won’t go anywhere.” 

Alvin nodded as we moved to get comfortable while he placed one of his arms around my waist holding me close. I rested my head against his chest with the intention of going back to sleep myself. I still felt tired though so sleep sounded really good at the moment. It also gave me another chance to spend time with Alvin even if we were both sleeping. Alvin’s breathing soon slowed down and softened telling me that he had fallen asleep which was a good thing because of the rest that he needed. I soon drifted off to sleep myself knowing that everything was going to be okay because Alvin was here to protect me from the danger that was after me. 


	12. Guarding Jude

**Alvin’s pov**

I let out a small breath before leaning back against the pillows that were propped up behind me with the finally finished stack of paperwork sitting in front of me. It was around one in the morning as Jude was sound asleep next to me while the blanket was wrapped gently around his shoulders. It had been a few days since he had been attacked by an unknown assailant while we were still trying to figure out who was behind the attack. No information has come forward though as it is a complete mystery on why Jude was attacked, but I had a feeling that it was a threat against me. There were plenty of enemies out there who wanted my throne, but I wasn’t going to let them take it away from me that easily especially since I had someone to protect now. No one was going to have the chance to hurt him again even if I had to take the blow to avoid from him getting harmed. I placed the papers down making sure that they were secure as I was going to lay down to sleep for the rest of the night because of how late it is already. Without disturbing Jude, I rested my arm around his waist as he snuggled into me because of the warmth that suddenly appeared which caused me to smile lightly. I was glad that the injury he received wasn’t serious since the attacker failed when trying to make a serious wound. Plans were made afterwards though as guards were alert for anything strange or unknown people that would appear in the castle, but I made it clear to watch anyone that came in and out in the castle. Even if the people are ones who come here on a daily basis because anyone could of have the plan to attack Jude. I also made sure that Jude was never alone for his safety until the person was caught and until I knew that Jude was going to be safe. 

Keeping my arm around Jude’s waist, I let out a small tired sigh before closing my eyes as I buried my nose into his hair taking in his scent. Jude was safe for now though and that was the only thing that mattered to me, I would make sure that no one was going to hurt him again though. And if they were found, they would pay dearly for their crimes because no one hurts anyone that is important to me. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

My eyes flickered open as there was a strange sound that suddenly woke me up while my arm tightened around Jude’s waist while I looked around the room to make sure that nothing was out of place. I heard the sound again though as it was coming from Jude who was mumbling in his sleep, holding onto the bed sheets tightly. Nightmare was the first thought that crossed my mind which probably had something to do with the attack. Shifting slightly, I moved to sit up before resting Jude against my chest to give him some comfort from the dream that he was having. I placed my lips against his forehead trying to see if I could wake him up first 

“Jude... Jude, wake up. It’s okay.” 

It took a few minutes to wake him out of his slumber before those amber eyes opened causing him to look up at me. There was a look of fear in them though as he moved closer to me like he was trying to hide himself from the outside world. Running my fingers through his hair, I held him close to reassure him that everything was okay 

“Ssh... It’s okay, it was just a dream.” 

Jude nodded while he kept himself buried into my chest as his hands were holding onto the front of my shirt probably as another way to comfort him. I didn’t mind though because I had a feeling I knew what the nightmare was about, I wasn’t going to make him talk about it though. It probably would only make things worse if I tried to make him talk about it, but forcing Jude to do things that he doesn’t want was the last thing that I wanted to do. Comforting and holding him like this to reassure him that everything was okay was the only thing that I wanted to do at the moment. Rage was building inside of me, but I kept myself calm since I didn’t want to scare Jude even more than he already was. Jude was struggling to calm down as he was trembling a bit while I was hoping that a full-blown panic attack wasn’t going to happen since that would make things a lot more difficult for the both of us. I decided to call for someone to bring a cup of Jude’s favorite tea that will help calm him down since it has worked a few times before from what he told me about it. There was still much that I needed to learn about Jude though, but we would have plenty of time for that since he belonged to me. No one else was going to take him away because of our bond already as alpha and omega. 

The cup of tea was soon brought to us before it was placed into Jude’s hands who started to take small sips from it. I kept him in my lap though since he was starting to calm down and I could tell that he didn’t want to be away from me because of how bad the nightmare was for him. I didn’t mind though since it was one of the few ways that I could do something for Jude and help reassure him that everything is going to be okay, I won’t let anything happen to him even if I’m the one that has to take the blow for him. We were soon laying back down as Jude was snuggled into his my chest, feeling safe and relaxed underneath my hands because of the soothing tea and my presence. I placed a kiss against his forehead without waking him since he had fallen back asleep which was good since rest was the one thing that he needed after that nightmare. Closing my eyes, I kept my arms around his waist just in case Jude would be woken up by another nightmare which I was hoping that wouldn’t happen. I made a silent vow to myself though because of my anger toward the one that had attacked him 

_ “Don’t worry, Jude. I’m going to make sure that no one will hurt you again. I will protect you.”  _

  
  
  
  



End file.
